


Bananas and Nuts

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble, FNFF OT, M/M, Pre-TCR, The Infamous Banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen practices for the infamous banana segment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas and Nuts

"This time, you're not supposed to laugh," Jon instructed, handing Stephen another banana.

Stephen glared at the blotchy peel. "I am so sick of bananas," he said. "What is this, the fifth one?"

"Sixth," Jon said. "Look at it this way, you'll never have leg cramps as long as you live."

"Leg cramps?" Stephen cracked the stem and folded the peel down. "I don't even like bananas. It's inhumane to make a man deepthroat something he doesn't like."

"Potassium keeps you from -- forget it. What would you rather deepthroat?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Jon's crotch.


End file.
